Question: ${7 \div \dfrac{1}{2} = {?}}$
Explanation: Imagine we have ${7}$ objects and divide them each into pieces $\dfrac{1}{2}$ of the size. In total we have $7 \times 2$ pieces. $7 \times 2 = 14$